


Moving Out

by Full_Moon_Lover



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 29th April 2017, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Moving Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: After five years of living in their London apartment, it's finally time to move out and start making new memories in a different place.





	Moving Out

**Author's Note:**

> What an original title right? This is just a short oneshot to celebrate Dan and Phil moving out of their apartment! I know this isn't a celebration for everyone and some people are feeling quite sad but, considering i've been waiting for this to happen for months, I'm going to be happy. Even though I'm ad to see the end of the London apartment.

Looking around the apartment, Dan still couldn’t believe how far they had come. It felt like it was just yesterday that the apartment was full of boxes and they were getting ready to move in. 

Now, the apartment was full of boxes once again but, this time, it was for the opposite reason. It was their last night in the apartment they had lived in for five years and they were going to be moving in to their new place the following day. As happy as they were to finally be about to move out, it was also kind of bittersweet.

They lived through so many memories in their London apartment. Dan could hardly belief all they had been through in the last five years. From having their own radio show on BBC Radio One, to writing a book and getting to go on tour around the world. They were five crazy years.

Five years of ups, but also downs. Dan still remembered living through some of the worst moments in his life in their London apartment. From frequent existential crises, to fighting with Phil during their first few months after moving in. It was hard to believe that, after five years, it was finally time to say goodbye.

Dan was not lying when in the video they posted to let their viewers know they were moving, he said they were very happy to be leaving. The apartment was perfect when they first moved to London. The price was affordable for them, they had two bedrooms so they could keep pretending so sleep in separate rooms on videos and they barely had any furniture so even the size of it was ideal.

After five years, things changed. They slowly accumulated more random things than they were even aware of and the apartment seemed to have gotten too small for the both of them to live in comfortably, together with all their stuff.

Dan and Phil were ready to upgrade and move on. Regardless of this, Dan was still going to miss it. For five long years, it was their home. They decorated and turned it into something that was truly them and now it was weird to see it so empty and full of boxes once again. It was definitely going to be weird closing the door for the last time, knowing they were not coming back.

Even with all the reminiscing and nostalgia, Dan was ecstatic and no one could keep him from feeling excited. They were going to leave behind the place which had been their home for the last five years but they were going to be moving into their new home where they could start making new memories. Dan and Phil were moving out.

_Phil._ When they first moved into their apartment, the thought of moving into an actual house in London with Phil right by his side and feeling like a family was just a distant dream. A dream ruined by arguments, lies, and attempts to hide the true extent of their relationship from the world. They were finally turning that dream into reality. “Next up is adopting a dog,” Dan thought in amusement, thinking back to all the tweets both him and Phil kept receiving, telling them to do just that.

He was distracted from his daydreaming and reminiscing by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist and Dan couldn’t help but smile. Almost eight years later, and he was still as in love with this man as he had been from the very beginning.

“Can you believe we’re moving into our own house tomorrow?” Phil said, saying out loud what had been going through Dan’s head all day long. Phil was about to say something else when he was interrupted by the loud sound of drilling coming from outside. They both rolled their eyes and burst out laughing. “I’m going to miss this place but I can’t say I’ll miss getting woken up by the sound of drilling almost every morning.”

Dan really couldn’t agree more and it just made him even more excited to finally move in to their new home. “Remember our first night here? We didn’t even have a sofa so we spent the night sitting on the floor, eating takeout pizza and watching a movie on my laptop,” he said, smiling fondly over the memory.

Phil nodded, also thinking back to that time. Everything had been so new and scary and sometimes Phil still struggled to remember it was five years ago. On their first night, they had still been in disbelief over having their own radio show. Even the knowledge of finally living in London had been enough for them to feel intimidated. Everything was so different from what they were used to and it wasn’t so easy to come to terms with it. The fact that it was one of the toughest periods in their relationship didn’t really make things any easier for them. 

“I know we’ve been excited to get the hell out of here, especially after the whole gas leak incident,” Phil said, sounding amused. “But I have to admit that I’m going to miss this place.” Even with the drilling at all hours of the day, the loud downstairs neighbours and the constant sounds of traffic from outside; their apartment wasn’t that bad. Neither of them could deny they’d had some good times.

“We should really start working on packing the remaining things before it gets late," Dan suggested and Phil nodded in agreement.

*

They were quietly going through the last shelves and trying to decide what they wanted to keep and what they could live without when Dan suddenly thought of something and a smirk appeared on his face. “Hey Phil,” he spoke up, waiting until he was sure to have his boyfriend’s attention. “You know we leave this place tomorrow and this is our last night here right?”

“Yeah, so?” It wasn’t that Phil wasn’t interested in what Dan had to say but they had so much random things to sort through and so little time.

“So it means this is our last chance to have some fun while we’re here. I think we should leave our iconic London apartment with a bang, don’t you agree?” Dan realised Phil wasn’t really listening to what he was saying and frowned. _That just wouldn’t do._

He moved around so that they were so close they were practically touching and then leaned in to whisper in Phil’s ear. “Remember that time ages ago when we were in the mood to try something new and we ended up fucking on the kitchen counter?” He definitely had Phil’s attention now. “I think we should do that again.”

“You want us to have sex in the kitchen?” Phil asked, completely bewildered. He just couldn’t comprehend how a few seconds before they were quietly packing their stuff up and, the next, his boyfriend decided it was the best time to have sex. “Dan, we still have so much things to pack up and we need to get out of here tomorrow. There’s no time to go around having sex in strange places.”

Dan tried not to look too put off over the fact that his idea had been so quickly discarded and instead went back to packing. Unfortunately, once the idea of kitchen sex wormed its way into his head, it was difficult for him to just abandon it and go back to something as trivial as packing. Even though they really did need to have everything done by the next day.

“You can’t seriously expect me to believe that you’re not the least bit interested,” Dan insisted, trying to convince Phil that packing could wait a little longer and this was more important. Phil shook his head and Dan frowned in disappointment but he should have known that his boyfriend could never really say no to him.

“Promise me that as soon as we’re done we’ll get back to packing?” he said, already giving up on trying to fight a Dan who desperately wanted something.

Dan was not going to make any such promises. Who knows what idea he might get after his wonderful idea of kitchen sex. Maybe they could try out something in the hallway he used to love to lie in so much, against one of the walls. He wouldn’t be able to do that if he promised Phil to go back to packing straight afterwards. “We’ll see,” he finally settled on, figuring it would be enough for Phil and he was right.

Phil sighed, seeming to know exactly what Dan had in mind but didn’t comment on it. After all, as much as he knew that they really needed to pack, he wasn’t exactly opposed to Dan’s idea. He remembered very clearly how fun it was the last time they had done it.

They both stood up and walked to what was left of the kitchen, with excited smiles and feeling quite turned on.

*

An hour later, they both lay panting on the kitchen floor, trying to catch their breath. “That was incredible. Best idea you’ve ever had,” Phil said, once he felt like he could talk. “We’re doing that again the second we’re at our new place.

Dan was not about to argue with that.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know the end probably seemed a little rushed. I was meant to write the actual kitchen sex but in the end it just wouldn't come to me and I thought it better to just skip it rather than write it really badly. As for the very last part...it's not my best work, I know. I was about to fall asleep on my laptop and I absolutely wanted to upload it today so the whole 'moving out' thing would still be fresh. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it anyways!
> 
> As usual, leave comments to let me know what you think! Follow me on Tumblr (fiction-phan) for updates and more stories.


End file.
